Forum:Character navigation by appearances - Inkheart
Notice: This page use to be a personal user page, some of the content is relocated from the Talk page of the said page (renamed to this forum) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:06, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Ch. 1-10 Hey there! Since you've finished the summary for ch.9, but this page didn't have any updates, was just wondering does this mean no one new was mentioned or introduced?--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:24, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed it does. The only two characters are Meggie and Elinor and they don't mention anyone new. :Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:24, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey KR, I think you are possibly missing something? I don't remember if I knew this from the book or from the film, but I remember Elinor's father was brought up cuz of "women" in her family, and started because of Resa, so Resa has definitely been mentioned? But she's not listed so I'm actually not sure just which chapter it is; even the word "mother" if it's by Meggie, should be listed but under how it is phrased within the book; if it's "Meggie's mother", then put that and side-note it as "then-unnamed". --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:06, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, it seems that Resa is missing. Like I said when I get around to that chap summery I'll go back and make corrections. I think Resa is mentioned in chap one. Do we not need a column for books that are mentioned? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::↑Update: Sorry I just saw the thread for it. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:19, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was really confused about what you were apologizing for a full minute lmao; added some labels to make it more identifiable. Oh and uh... Gwin is a character too, even if he's not human... I think he was introduced before they head of to Elinor's place, but can't remember is it ch. 4 or before ch. 4. Orz Take all the time you need! Just letting you know that this is still here =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:48, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Alright, thanks. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Character names Turns out Gwin first appeared in chap one and Resa was mentioned. However, neither of them are mentioned by name. I put their names up their anyway. I didn't know if you wanted unnamed by it. Just tell me how you wold like it. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 18:36, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Not exactly sure what this sentence means "I didn't know if you wanted unnamed by it"; anyhow, I've labeled them as unnamed like you said; just remember to also mark the chapters when they do finally appear as named characters =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:38, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I just meant putting the (unnamed) thing by the name, which is exactly what you did. So, all good. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 21:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh oh now I see! Sorry it was like 4am or something when I replied (it's like 7:45 am right now)... I was thinking the usage of the "by" like that of "written by someone", that's why I got confused lol. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:47, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Updates *I know you've managed to find out and update info for Gwin and Resa, but like for Gwin, since his first appearance is unnamed, we also need to know his first appearance when he was introduced, that's the part I told you about being unsure whether it happened before or during Ch.4. *Ch. 5 needed to be defined. *Ch. 8 probably needs to be double checked cuz you initially only listed Elinor's dad, and I added the the others based on memory (which now highly seems like it could be basing from the film and not the book, so I'm uncertain if Elinor's other relatives were actually mentioned in the books). * --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :*Okay, I'm not sure about Gwin, so I'll look at it when I can. I'm thinking he's named in Chap 2 though. :*I'll look at it. Pretty sure there is no new characters, but I'm not sure about book mentions. :*I did check Chap 8 when I reread and her father was not named, so that's good as is for now. As far as her sisters, I really can't remember either. I'll have to look that up. :* Chap 10 has nothing new. :Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:43, September 17, 2015 (UTC)